


Rebuilding

by nerdcultureclash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter/Draco guardian AU, Platonic Relationships, after Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcultureclash/pseuds/nerdcultureclash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr Anon suggested an AU where Harry became Draco's legal guardian after the Battle of Hogwarts, and I just kind of ran with it. Along the way, I'm going to explore the way the power dynamic affects their relationship and how being around Harry and his friends changes Draco's mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco Malfoy and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an American and I'm aware that this shows in my writing. Let me know how I can fix some of my Americanisms please. This chapter is mostly just to set up how a situation where Harry is Draco's guardian would come about. (The first few chapters are slow and serve mostly to develop the premise, although the entire story won't be very action-heavy)

Kingsley Shacklebolt was beginning to think that the worst day of his life was the day he agreed to become Minister of Magic. “If life is this difficult when we won, imagine what would have happened had we lost!” he sighed and rubbed his temples.  
Draco Malfoy shifted in his seat, unsure of how to answer, considering that he had caused much of the minister’s problems. “I’m sure that must be difficult,” he said guardedly. 

Shacklebolt leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk. “After winning a war, the biggest problem is how to go from being ‘us versus them’ to being just ‘us.’ The easiest way to deal with the end of a war is to just keep hating each other, but you and I both know that just leads to more hate. None of us want to go back to the tensions between the First and Second wizarding war, do we?”

Draco privately wished he could go back to that time, but he just nodded. 

“Instead of continuing this tradition of enmity, the ministry has decided that we want to rehabilitate former Death Eaters such as yourself and your parents. We understand that internalized prejudices can be hard to let go of - “

“Internalized prejudices? What kind of muggle bullshit is that?” Draco exploded.

Shacklebolt sent him an icy glare. “That’s just a nice way of saying we are trying to help you be, if you will excuse my French, less shitty people. If I may continue, Mr. Malfoy?”

Malfoy settled back and nodded, remembering that Shacklebolt was the only thing keeping him from Azkaban.

“As I was saying, the isolation between muggleborns and so-called ‘purebloods’ is part of the cause of the rift in the wizarding world. To combat that, we have selected certain Death Eaters whose crimes were less egregious to participate in a rehabilitation program where they are sponsored by those on the opposing side. In certain cases, the sponsors are also given legal guardianship over their charges, especially if the Death Eater is suspected of being coerced into joining Voldemort.”

Draco felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was hoping that he was wrong about where this conversation was going, but luck hadn’t exactly been on his side lately.

Shacklebolt continued. “We have chosen you and your parents to pilot this program. Given that you played such a pivotal role in Voldemort’s army and aided in his takeover of Hogwarts, some members of the ministry have debated whether or not to send you to Azkaban. Others have argued that your actions were not your fault, but that of your parents who did not raise you properly. You were also underage at the time and not able to legally give consent, which makes it difficult to hold you accountable for your actions.”

“I do not believe my parents are as bad as everyone is making them out to be,” Draco said cautiously. “They were just doing what they thought was best for me, although they did push me into doing much of what I did.”

“That was my theory” Shacklebolt replied. “Although your parents were trying to help you, they hurt a lot of people along the way - including you. We think that since you are so young, it could be possible to change your mindset so that you are able to live in our new, harmonious wizarding community. Unfortunately, this means in some ways you must go back to being treated like a child since you have proven that you are incapable of making good decisions on your own. Even though you are of legal age, we have decided that it is best that we place you under legal guardianship of a member of Dumbledore’s Army.”

“No!” cried Draco. “But I already have parents! What about them?”

“Since they have claimed so often that their membership in the Death Eaters was because they were being controlled by others and they don’t seem to be capable of independent thought, they have also been placed under legal guardianship. It has been decided that it is best for you to be separate to avoid lapsing into your harmful thought patterns.”

“Who am I being placed with?” said Draco dully. He wanted to protest and cry and threaten to call his father, but he knew that would do him no good now. He could see no other way out besides cooperating.

“Now,” Shacklebolt said calmly. “We know that you have never gotten along well, but the whole purpose of this exercise is to put old feuds at rest. We encourage you to keep an open mind and try to work with us. If you cooperate, the process could be as short as six months.”

“I’ll work with anyone to get out!” Draco said wildly. “I’ll even go live in that cave the Weasleys call a house! Just not - “

He was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door behind him. “Sorry I’m late, Minister. I went to Diagon Alley to pick up some things and had to fight off everyone fondling my scar. I like this idea but - “ The man stopped short as he caught sight of Shacklebolt’s visitor. “it can’t be!”

Malfoy whirled around. “Potter,” he hissed. “Anyone but Potter.”


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter tries to take Draco home, but the ride home is more difficult than he thought it would be.

Harry carefully took off his glasses, placed them on the dashboard, and banged his head on the steering wheel. “Draco, we’ve been here for ten minutes! Are you really having difficulty with a seat belt?”

Draco suppressed a grimace as he smacked himself in the face with the metal buckle for the third time. “What is this infernal device? Why don’t Muggles simply avoid taking these metal death traps if they are so afraid of dying?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Their only other option is usually walking.” Realizing that Draco wasn’t getting anywhere with the seat belt, he suddenly leaned over and grabbed the buckle. “Let me do it for you.”

Without thinking, Draco recoiled back into his seat and flung up his hands in front of his face. Embarrassed, he tried to pass the motion off as an attempt to fix his hair. “Remember who you are,” he thought fiercely. “You’re Draco Malfoy. You are no longer a scared child in your ancient family home. Potter thinks he is so powerful, but he is not nearly as strong as Father.”

Harry had done the same thing too many times to fall for Malfoy’s bluff. He gently fastened the seat belt and returned to his seat. “The Dursleys used to hit me too, you know,” he said quietly as he readjusted the glasses on his nose.

Malfoy turned his head to look out of the window. “We’re not having a moment, Potter.”

“I just thought since we’ll be living together and all - “

“Shut up and go, Potter!” Draco shouted, hoping Harry hadn’t noticed the crack in his voice.

“Suit yourself,” Harry shrugged and stomped on the gas.

Within a few minutes, Draco began to regret ordering Harry to go. “Do you even know how to operate this metal death trap?” he squealed as he clung on to the seat for dear life.

“It’s called ‘driving a car,’ Malfoy, you should have tried to pay attention in Muggle Studies,” Harry said. “And as a matter of fact, I do know how to drive. Arthur Weasley taught me. Although,” he added as he narrowly avoided hitting an elderly woman with a shopping cart crossing the street. “I haven’t been able to get much practice lately, what with the fallout from the war and all.”

“And Muggles let just anyone operate these things? Isn’t that dangerous - watch out for the car!” Draco wailed.   
.  
Harry cheerfully swerved out of the way of the incoming taxi and replied, “Oh, no! They make you take a test and go to school and fill out all sorts of blasted paperwork, but I don’t think I’ll be doing that. They’ll ask too many questions about my parents and where I’ve been for the past eight years. When I see police officers, I just hope they don’t stop me.”

“Well, be careful,” Draco grumbled. “I did not survive the Battle of Hogwarts to get killed by you in a Muggle mode of transport.”

He sulked in silence until they had merged onto the M25, then flung up his hands in exasperation. “Why did we have to travel like this anyway? Couldn’t we have used Floo Powder like normal wizards?”

Harry mumbled a curse under his breath, then said, “My plan was that, to cure you of your irrational hatred of Muggle-borns and Muggles, I would slowly introduce you to Muggle technology and ways of life so that you would see how they are not inferior to us even though they cannot use magic.”

Draco gestured to the traffic in front of them. “At least with magic, you move when you’re supposed to move.”

Harry cursed again and executed several highly illegal maneuvers to get around the jam, and they continued towards the West Country. After a few minutes, Draco interrupted the silence again. “Are we there yet?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Harry roared. “As your legal guardian, I officially order you to shut the fuck up!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is less than happy about his new roommate and is not shy about letting Kingsley know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about two weeks after the last chapter, in Kingsley's office.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had finally cleared out twenty minutes in his schedule for a well-deserved nap when the door to his office flew open. It sailed off its hinges, crashed into the wall next to the minister’s desk and was immediately followed by a very angry Harry Potter. “I quit, Shacklebolt!” he roared and slammed his fist down on the desk.

Shacklebolt brushed the dust off of his shoulder and sat up. “Good day to you too, Potter,” he said mildly. “Thank you for letting me know, but there’s one problem - I’m not quite sure what you’re quitting.”

Harry tugged on his hair. “Malfoy,” he moaned. “I want him out of my house.”

“I take it the program has gotten off to a rocky start?” 

“Rocky start?” Harry snorted. “Our stay together has been less successful than a broomless Quidditch match. Within the past few weeks, he has insulted Potter Manor, calling it “a rat-infested pile of rocks,” thrown a tea tray at my head for suggesting he make his own toast, punched a hole in my computer when he couldn’t figure out how the Internet worked, and got his nose broken by Ginny when she came to visit and he asked her if she wanted to ride his broomstick. The fact that he called her a ‘ginger Mudblood slut’ didn’t help.”  
“He’s a bit of a difficult customer, isn’t he?” Shacklebolt said mildly. “Although I have to admit, some of his insults are fairly creative.”

“Well, maybe you’d like to keep him then!” Harry said exasperatedly. “In a few weeks, I’m going to be a single, friendless loser because my friends refuse to visit while he’s terrorizing the house. I can’t do this any more!”

“You have to understand, Mr. Potter, that he’s been through a lot,” Kingsley said gently. “He has never been so isolated from his parents and his entire worldview just got turned upside down. You have to give him time, for my sake and your father’s sake.”

“Don’t bring my father into this,” Harry hissed. “At least he had the chance to get to know his parents. I’ve been through so much more than he has, yet I don’t act like such a spoiled brat.”

“My poor door would beg to differ,” Kingsley retorted, causing Harry to blush. 

“Reparo,” Harry waved his wand and fixed the door. “I’m sorry, Minister, I let my temper get the better of me. What did you mean earlier when you mentioned my father?”

 

Kingsley leaned back in his seat. “I entered Hogwarts with many of the same ideas young Mr. Malfoy has, although I was never quite so set in my ways. Your father was similarly prejudiced, although not against muggle-borns, but against Slytherins. Our two houses were always rivals, but the two of us took it to extremes. It took Mr. Filch catching us in the middle of a duel and the subsequent detention to make us realize we had more in common than we thought.”

“What was the purpose of this story?” Harry said impatiently. “Everyone has great stories to tell about my parents except for me, but what does that have to do with my current unpleasant houseguest?”

 

“Nothing,” Kinglsey shrugged. “I was just hoping if you heard about a Slytherin and a Gryffindor becoming friends before, you would have more incentive to try again with Potter. If that fails, I may have a job to offer you.”

“I have no desire to be a ministry whore like Percy Weasley,” Harry spat and rose from his seat. “Good day, Shacklebolt.”

“Potter, how would you like to be an Auror?”

Harry was so surprised he fell back into his seat. “That’s not possible, minister! I did not do nearly as well on my O.W.L.s as I should have, and I didn’t even finish my seventh year of Hogwarts!”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to offer the opportunity to begin Auror training to everyone who survived the Battle of Hogwarts. After all, the practical experience is much more important than a few dull classes. However, if this rehabilitation scheme of mine fails, then I don’t think the rest of the ministry would look kindly on other reforms of mine.”

Harry slumped in his seat. “You don’t fight fair, Minister.”

Kingsley smirked. “What did you expect? I was a Slytherin.”


End file.
